Friends?
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Issac has never had much luck making friends. But Sarah isn't like other girls, she understands his disability and it doesn't seem to affect her... could she be the Monica 2.0?
1. Chapter 1

'Hi Isaac' Hazel whispered, she sounded weak.

'Hey,' he replied, using his cane to direct himself to the bed. 'How are you?'

'Honest answer?' she asked,

'Honest answer.'

'I've been better.' She coughed slightly, and he could hear her struggling to take in breath.

They talked for a while. Nothing too deep, mainly small talk. Isaac was laughing at a story Hazel was recounting when she stopped suddenly, and said,

'Hey Sarah, come in. There's someone I want you to meet.'

I heard footsteps in the doorway and then scraping, as a chair was pulled across to Hazel's bedside.

'Isaac,' Hazel began, 'this is Sarah. She's been keeping me company for the last few days.'

'Hi.' Isaac responded,

'Hi.' She replied.

'I'm blind.' He blurted out,

'I'm short.' she responded, catching him off guard, 'If you really want to state unimportant physical traits, two can play at this game.' He smiled. He was starting to like this girl.

'So,' he continued, 'what type?'

'No type. I'm not a cancer kid, just a girl who happens to know Hazel from college.'

'Oh.' He responded, until this point he'd been convinced that Hazel didn't have any other friends. At least that's what she'd always told him.

The trio talked for a few hours until Hazel announced she was tired and Isaac decided it was time to leave.

He walked down to the parking lot with Sarah and they exchanged pleasantries.

'You need a ride?' she asked,

'Um, no. I just need to call my Mom.'

'Don't be stupid. I'll give you a lift. Your Mom doesn't need to drive the whole way out here.'

'Okay,' Isaac replied, reluctantly, 'as long as you're sure.'

He felt her hand resting on his arm as she guided him to the car.

**Recently, I found a pile of unfinished fics on my computer and decided to upload them as is. I hope to continue all of them, but I want to know which is most popular... please review if you want me to continue this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while, wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take this fic. But here's an update. This is a super short chapter, more of a filler really, but I'm uploading chapter 3 at the same time so you can't get mad! Enjoy!**

As they drove the short distance to Isaac's house, they talked about Hazel and school and music, just small talk, but it was the greatest car ride of Isaac's year. It wasn't awkward because he was blind, she didn't take his jokes the wrong way or as him about artwork, a mistake far to many people made. It was surprising how many people talked to a blind guy about art without ever realising the problem. But she seemed to understand.  
>When they arrived at the house, Isaac stayed in the car until Sarah opened his door and guided him out. 'Who is it?' He asked, causing Sarah great confusion. When she doesn't answer he continues, 'who's blind? Is it a cousin, friend... Who?'<br>'Does there have to be someone?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Me.' She replies, causing Isaac to wonder how on earth she drove home.  
>I had an accident a few years back and was blind for a few weeks, partly on purpose to get my eyes working again and partly due to the explosion. I'm not saying it's the same thing, but I just have a sense of what you're going through.'<br>Isaac is struck dumb by her confession. Great. First blind, now dumb... how much worse could it get?


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah and Isaac visit the hospital a lot over the next few weeks, after a couple of days he got her number and they started coordinating lifts and going to see Hazel together. One afternoon Sarah's dropping him home when he finally decides to ask her inside. He hasn't done it so far, because he's never quite sure of the mess, and it sounds kind of lame, but he decides to bite the bullet. They've talked a lot about books, and so he invites her inside to see his new Braille books. He's still struggling with the whole Braille thing, but she seems excited anyway.  
>'Here you go.' He says handing her a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, one he needed for school. He hears her open the cover and then she begins to read 'It was the summer...'<br>Isaac stops her, 'you read Braille?' He asks, knowing she was blind for a couple of weeks, but also knowing a couple of weeks isn't long enough to become fluent in Braille  
>'Yeah, didn't Hazel tell you? I'm studying to be a special needs teacher I read Braille, and known both Makaton and American sign language, my BSL is taking a little longer but it's coming.'<br>'That's amazing!' Isaac says, genuinely impressed.  
>'Well, I've always liked kids and, after my accident, this seemed like the perfect choice.'<br>Isaac sits in the bed beside her, wishing it was a smoother movement and looked less uncertain.  
>'Hey,' Sarah begins, 'have you heard from Monica?' Isaac freezes.<br>'How do you...' Isaac questions, wondering how she ever found out about his latest heartbreak.  
>'Hazel wanted me to look out for you, since she's in the hospital. I was just curious.'<br>'Um, no I haven't.' Isaac says, trying to recover the situation.  
>'She meant a lot to you?' Sarah asks, sounding uncomfortable.<br>'Yeah, she did. She's the only girl I ever liked.'  
>'Oh.' Something in Sarah's tone suggests she's hurt, and Isaac corrects himself,<br>'She was the first girl I ever liked.'  
>'Is there something you're not telling me?' Sarah says with a slight laugh.<br>Isaac had always loved movies, and although its been a while since he's seen one, he knows this is the romantic part. He turns his head towards Sarah and kisses her. The only problem being the guy in the movie usually isn't blind, and so instead of getting her lips, he kisses the bridge of her nose. Idiot.  
>He quickly begins to apologise, but Sarah says nothing and he begins to wonder if she bolted. He wouldn't blame her. He feels a hand on his cheek, gently pulling his head to the side. He panics and tries to pull away, 'hey' she whispers, 'trust me.'<br>Her thumb gently strokes his cheek and then a pair of lips are pressed against his. She tastes sweet and kisses him gently, until he kisses her back. This isn't like it was with Monica. This is tender, loving not full of desperation and pity. Isaac thinks 'I could get used to this.'


End file.
